


Drabble:  Shi'fu

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen, Pre-Episode, Relationship(s), Tokra Flats, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-09
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Shi'fu thinks about Daniel





	Drabble:  Shi'fu

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Part of a series of drabbles that takes place between Meridian and Fallen

  
Author's notes: Part of a series of drabbles that takes place between Meridian and Fallen  


* * *

Drabble: Shi'fu

### Drabble: Shi'fu

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 11/09/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Relationship, Drabble, Pre-Episode, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Other Characters   Shi'fu   No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Secrets, Forever In A Day, Maternal Instincts, Absolute Power, Meridian  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabbles  
Notes: Part of a series of drabbles that takes place between Meridian and Fallen  
Warnings: Meridian related  
Disclaimer: I don't own then, I just play with them a while then give them back  
Summary: Shi'fu thinks about Daniel

* * *

Shifu 

I was sent to meet him in the desert of Abydos. Oma said I should know him. He is a good man. He gave me up to keep me safe from Apophis as my mother Sha'uri once had. 

I know much of value to his friends, but he knows the truth and protected me. What I know is dangerous and I must deny it. He understands this as does Oma. 

He loved my mother and loves me to honor her. He is with me now, we learn together, but soon he must leave. 

I will miss you Daniel, my father.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
